Riku's Big Adventure
by sanctuary05
Summary: Riku is having trouble coping with Sora's new schedule and befriend the new guy in town...will Sora' overwhelming sarcasm be to much in the end?
1. I'll call you Kaidomaru!

Riku's Big Adventure

* * *

This Story is Kind of cheesy but please R&r anyway if you like it!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Kh Or characters or square enix

* * *

Riku tossed and turned on his seemingly bear bed.. For some reason he was having trouble sleeping... 

Maybe I'm just lonely," He thought to himself..

Riku headed downstairs for a glass of water, as he repeated every night….

"man," he sighed, "I hate being left alone." The next morning Riku rushed frantically to Sora's house...

"Yaay… I've been waiting all day and now I Finally get to see him"

he squealed in excitement…

As Riku neared Sora's house he saw Sora and Cloud loading the family minny van…

"Hey Sora," Riku called out confused, "where are you going?"… Sora sighed as he

realized he had promised to hang with Riku all Weekend… "Sorry Riku, my

parents are making me and Cloud go on a family outing…" Riku sighed in

disappointment… "Hey .. maybe I can come too…" Sora lowered his head…

"Sorry Riku… We're leaving right now…" Riku gave a soft sigh, turned,

and walked down the street… "Man, what the hell do I do now?"

Riku questioned to himself… Riku made his way to Destiny Island's

Shopping center.. As he made his way to the Electronics for Dummies Store

Something beautiful caught his eye… "WOW" Riku cried in astonishment

As he rushed in the store to pick it up… "Excuse me Ms., how much is it for this Giant

Pink Bunny?" Riku questioned in a serious tone… "Well" the lady started,

"That bunny would cost about 500 munny!" Riku squealed with excitement…

He had 823 munny.. "I'll take it," he yelled in a bargaining tone…

"Would you like it bagged or…" before she could finish her sentence Riku was already

out the door with his new bestest friend! "Hmmm…. I wonder what I'll call you…"

he pondered… the bunny stared at him blankly…. "what do you think about Mr. Bunny?"

He questioned as if expecting an answer… "NAH… that's to cleche"…. He answered

As he made the bunny give a nodding gesture…. "Haha.. I'm so exited…"

"Hey… I think I'll call you Kaidomaru! He said exitedly…

"Ya know Kai.. I hate being alone but lately it seems nobody has time for me"

Riku began… "But you do don't you Kaidomaru?" he said as he made his way to the

Park… "Nice Bear Loser!" A voice called out from the basketball court…

"Ignore him Kaidomaru" Riku whispered to his new found

companion… he shifted his attention to the older teen… "He's not

a bear!" Riku said defensivly… The older boy walked over to Riku…

"Who cares it's lame anyways" The boy said as he reached out to touch Kaidomaru…

"Kaidomaru isn't lame you are…" Riku said backing up… "And He's a bunny!"

The older boy glanced at Riku then spit on Kaidomaru… "Now he is lame"

The older boy sneered…..Riku gave him an expression of shock…

"KAIDOMARU" Riku shouted as if he were about to lose his best friend

"YOU JERK" Riku said as he kickd the older boy and missed…

"Apparently you're the lame one" The boy sighed…. He started to walk away

until he turned back around to shoot Riku one last glance.. "The name's Leon"

he said… "Don't forget it" then he walked away….

"I'm Sorry Kaidomaru" Riku cried in a pleading tone as he whipped the bunny's face…

"I promise that from now on I'll protect you with my life" he added in almost a whisper..

Riku walked over to the swing on the other side of the park…

"hey Kaidomaru do you wanna learn how to swing?" Riku asked as he placed the

Bunny on the broken swing.. "swinging is one of my Favorite things to do"

Riku said as if he were talking to alittle brother… Riku began to push Kaidomaru

When he saw that Kaidomaru had his balance maintained… When it began to

Get dark Riku headed home.

* * *

Riku and Kaidomaru walked up to there room and played video games… 

"Wow Kaidomaru it's like your not even trying!" Riku said exitedly

after his eighth time winning Super Puzzle Fighter 2 Turbo… The

sad thing is He had no idea why, and it Surprised him…

To Riku,Kaidomaru was as real as a living human and they did every thing

From washing dishes to sneaking extra dessert together!

Riku never remembered being more happy in his entire life and this exited him…

* * *

This is a chapter story that's gonna continue wheather or not people like it because i wanna know what's gonna happen next! Thanx for Reading! 


	2. A good day gone weird

Sorry it took so long to update but i hope you enjoy!

* * *

"RIKU," his mother called as he walked out of the bathroom with Kaidomaru….

"YES MOTHER" He answered quite sarcastically as he raced Kaidomaru downstairs…

The one thing Kaidomaru was good at was beating Riku downstairs

because for some

Reason he always started before Riku could say go…

"What is that thing Riri?" Riku's mother questioned…

"Kaidomaru isn't a thing he's my friend and he's a bunny" Riku answered defensively

as he always did when someone offended Kaidomaru… "Riku" his mother asked

in a concerned tone… "You aren't gay are you sweety?" Riku gave his

mother a look

of disbelief… "Just because Kaidomaru is a pink bunny doesn't mean

he isn't cool enough to be my friend…" Riku answered in a flushed tone…

"C'mon Kai we gotta go to Sora's house he's home ya know"

Riku headed to Sora's house … and got Kai some icecream...

* * *

When Riku reached Sora's house cloud was outside talking to the new 

girl Aerith...

"Hiya Cloud" Riku said as he approached the front door…

Cloud didn't respond but instead walked over to Riku and punched him

in the

Head… "What the hell are you doing with a pink bear?" Cloud asked coldly..

"Hey what was that for…?" "And for the last time KAIDOMARU IS A BUNNY!"

Cloud stared at Riku blankly as Riku comforted Kaidomaru…

"Oh Hey Cloud… Sora is home isn't he?" Riku asked remembering the

real reason he was there… Cloud turned around an walked in the house

leaving Riku outside with just

Kaidomaru and Aerith… "My name's Riku and this is my friend Kai…"

Riku said enthusiastically… "Hi I like your bunny" Aerith answered politely…

Riku Just chuckled… A few seconds passed before Sora and Cloud walked out of the house

with candy… "Hey Riku" Sora said in a confused tone… "Hi Sora how was your

vacation?"… "Umm….. yeah….wanna go to the park…." Sora asked ignoring Riku's question...

"Hey Sora this is my new friend Kaidomaru" Riku said excitedly while ignoring Sora's question right back...

Sora and Riku made there way to the park as the sun began to set...

"Y'know Sora mabey coming to the park wasn't the best idea and i think

Kai is a little scared..." Sora gave Riku a blank look of despair...

"hehehe" a voice echoed from behind them... riku and Sora turned

around simotaniously and saw a tall handsom figure...Riku sneered at

the sight of leon while Sora just stared blankly in the other direction

"Are you okay Kai?" Riku asked with a concerened look... "Riku" Leon

beckoned... "So how 'bout lets say you hand over the bear and nobody

gets hurt... "He's not a bear he's a bunny and anyway it's 3 against 1 so your screwed..."

Riku said with a satisfied look... "Is that so?' leon questioned with

superiority... Riku looked around the once playful park only to see every

bully he ever encountered right there in front of him... riku looked over

at sora who was convieniantly placed in a safe spot..

"Sora protect kai!" sora looked up as the pink bunny flew in his direction!

"I got Him" Sora yelled out ... As Kaidomaru graced the air with his presence

"I got him I GOT HIM" Sora yelled sarcastically while standing in place!

The moment Kaidohmaru landed… on the ground….. Karma hit Sora like

A baseball bat! Everyone in Leons click jumped on Sora as Riku

Was attaked from behind! Riku did a triple axel riku flip to avoid the attack

and landed next to his friend...

* * *

That's pretty much the end of chapter 2 so you can speculate the rest because i'm off to finish The Bet! 


End file.
